The invention relates to a connecting unit for the angle-adjustable connection of at least two loudspeaker enclosure according to via an articulated connection and means for adjusting the angle of articulation.
The invention also relates to loudspeaker enclosures which are connected to one another by means of a corresponding connecting unit.
Connecting units of the type mentioned in the introduction are already known. The disadvantage is that the only way in which an angle adjustment of, for example, two interconnected loudspeaker enclosures can be carried out by means of a known connecting unit is inconvenient in handling terms since the connecting unit has to be adjusted such that it is possible for at least one loudspeaker enclosure to move freely for the angle adjustment thereof. As a result of this capacity for free movement of the loudspeaker enclosure which is to be repositioned, the latter has to be retained in the desired operating position, if appropriate, by a person assigned specifically to this task, while, at the same time, the connecting unit is fixed by a further person, who is assigned specifically to that task. In particular in the case of loudspeaker enclosures of relatively large dimensions, two people are necessary for the purposes of positioning at least one loudspeaker enclosure and of fixing the connecting unit. For the purpose of quickly and correctly adjusting the angle of one or more loudspeaker enclosures, it may be necessary to have an additional, third person, who monitors the respective angle adjustment from an observation point at a distance from the loudspeaker enclosures. This means that quick and correct angle adjustment of at least two interconnected loudspeaker enclosures by means of a known connecting unit can only be carried out disadvantageously, using a comparatively high number of operating staff and/or in a manner which is inconvenient in handling terms.